


Turning the Tables

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding Laura Roslin in a cell in cylon detention gives D'Anna a chance to turn the tables on the former president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: New Caprica Detention dubcon/Presidential Office dubcon (yes, they're both dubconing each other)  
> Author's Note: Honestly, can Laura/D'Anna be anything other than power play and dubon? The most headstrong human woman meets the most headstrong cylon woman? Yeah, shit's gonna go down.

“That’s a wrap.” D’Anna said to her cameraman who switched off his camera and lowered it. 

“May we have a moment alone?” Laura asked in her smoothest and most authoritative tone. The cameraman nodded obediently and left the office. 

Laura rose from her desk and moved to the front and leaned against it. D’Anna watched her coolly from one of the chairs in front of the President. 

“As President, it is very important to me to… have a good relationship with the media.”

“Well, the documentary was a good start.” D’Anna admitted. “You could allow a member of the press to be present at the Quorum meetings.” 

“Very good suggestion, I’ll take it under advisement.” Laura stood up only to put her hands on the arm rests of D’Anna’s chair and lean forward. “If I wanted to have a better relationship with… _you_ specifically… what would you recommend?”

All manner of snarky response swam around in D’Anna’s head but at the same time she couldn’t resist toying with the sultry eyed brunette who was currently invading her space. 

**

“Madam President.” D’Anna purred as she shut the door behind her, pulling with her a chair. Laura blinked up at her, eyes still adjusting to the sudden light in her cell. D’Anna pulled the chair right up in front of Laura and sat in it. She set the bag she was holding beside the chair and grinned at Laura. “As your oppressor it is very important to me to maintain a good relationship with the prisoners.” 

Laura sighed inwardly but kept eye contact with D’Anna. 

D’Anna leaned forward and reached out to ghost her fingertips across Laura’s jaw. Laura shivered from the contact despite herself. 

**

Laura cupped D’Anna’s chin and brushed her lips against the blonde’s. Laura took D’Anna’s hand and brought it up to her thick mane of hair, D’Anna ran her fingernails across Laura’s scalp as she parted her lips for her. 

Laura deepened the kiss with a soft moan. It had been too long since she’d tasted the soft, sweet lips of a woman. D’Anna tasted so good and she felt even better. D’Anna’s fingers teased across Laura’s abdomen before slipping her fingers in between the buttons to tickle the warm skin underneath. 

Emboldened by D’Anna’s questing fingers, Laura thrust her hand up under the blonde’s shirt, running her hands up her toned stomach to slip into the cup of her bra. D’Anna thrust her chest into Laura’s hand and she obligingly rolled her nipple between two fingers. 

D’Anna panted against Laura, Laura pinched her nipple hard and D’Anna gasped into Laura’s mouth. Laura tugged on D’Anna’s shirt and broke the kiss to pull it up and off. Laura looked down at D’Anna predatorily, a look that took D’Anna’s breath away for a moment. 

Laura straightened up and guided D’Anna over to the couch and straddled her hips, capturing her lips again. 

**

D’Anna captured Laura’s lips in a bruising kiss. Laura whimpered against D’Anna, her fingers splaying out on D’Anna’s thighs. D’Anna pulled back and pushed Laura’s thick hair away from her neck and bit into the sensitive skin causing Laura to cry out. 

D’Anna soothed the bite mark with the flat of her tongue. Laura panted, clutching D’Anna’s thighs and squeezing her eyes shut. 

**

Laura made fast work of D’Anna’s cargo pants and pulled them down and off the younger woman, sliding her hands up her strong legs. D’Anna’s scent was intoxicating as Laura peppered kisses over her thighs. 

She dipped a finger into the blonde and found her wet. Laura mmmed as she brought the finger up to her mouth and sucked it clean. D’Anna squirmed and whimpered when Laura stood up. 

Laura reached behind the couch and drew out a double-sided dildo. Before boarding the ship for the Galactica ceremony, something had told her to pack her sex toys. Whatever had possessed her to do it had certainly known more about the disaster that was about to befall than she did. 

She sat down on the divan and ran one end of the toy over D’Anna’s inner thighs. D’Anna’s legs quivered as Laura pushed just the head of the toy into the woman beneath her. D’Anna rolled her hips but Laura kept the penetration shallow, teasing her mercilessly. 

They stayed still, locked in limbo until D’Anna panted, “please,” which was exactly what Laura had been waiting for. She pushed the toy into the reporter as far as it would go, drawing out a long moan. 

With her free hand, Laura hitched up her skirt and straddled D’Anna’s waist, hovering over the dildo for a moment before she slid down onto it and bucked her hips hard. D’Anna gasped, “ _frak_!” 

Laura reached down and held onto D’Anna’s hips as she ground down into her, setting a frantic pace. Laura squeezed her eyes shut as she bucked desperate into the other woman, her orgasm building quickly. 

**

D’Anna stood from the chair and offered Laura her hand. Laura took her hand and accepted the help in getting to her feet. D’Anna circled around her, smoothing her hand out over Laura’s back. She stepped close and pressed her body against Laura, reaching around and unzipping the prison garb and easing it down Laura’s curves. 

With a hand between her shoulder blades she pushed her down until she was down far enough to brace herself on the chair. Laura shut her eyes as D’Anna ran her fingertips over Laura’s ass and inner thighs. “Do you remember,” D’Anna husked in a low voice, “that time in your office when you frakked me?”

Laura nodded slowly. 

“When you pushed a finger inside me and you found me so wet?” D’Anna whispered, leaning ever closer. “If I were to do that to you right now… would I find you wet for me?” 

Laura set her jaw and didn’t answer. 

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes.” D’Anna grinned, pushing three fingers into the former president. 

Laura gasped and moaned, squeezing her eyes shut, trying not to enjoy it. D’Anna rocked against Laura’s ass as she pushed a fourth finger into her. Laura pushed back against her fingers with a moan, giving in to the pleasurable friction. 

D’Anna leaned over and her hand disappeared into the bag she’d brought in with her. Laura watched her movements and her eyes widened when D’Anna produced the double sided dildo. 

Her fingers slid out of Laura as she pulled her skirt up and slid the dildo into herself. She mmmed and let the dildo rub against Laura’s inner thighs before guiding it to Laura’s center and then thrusting roughly into her. 

Laura gripped the chair and moaned. D’Anna grabbed Laura by the hips bruisingly as she pounded into her, panting and moaning as each thrust brought her closer to her own orgasm. 

**

Laura cried out as her orgasm washed over, her hands sliding up over D’Anna’s torso to cup and knead her breasts. Laura’s arms shook as her climax sent electric shocks to all of her extremities. She collapsed onto the blonde for a moment, pressing soft kisses to her jawline before she got up and pulled the toy out of them. 

She dropped the toy onto the coffee table and smoothed out her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. She walked back to her desk and sat down behind it. “You know the way out, don’t you?” 

**

D’Anna whimpered as she hovered on the brink of orgasm; every nerve ending in her body was on fire. She panted as she pushed into Laura over and over, the dildo pressing in just the right spot as she thrust, her pleasure building until finally her body exploded. 

She dug her nails painfully into the brunette’s thighs, raking across the soft flesh, leaving long read scratches before she released her and took a step back. 

Laura gasped as the dildo was pulled out of her, leaving her feeling very empty. D’Anna pulled the scratchy jumpsuit back up Laura’s body. Laura straightened and slipped her arms into it, not having the energy to zip it back up, and sank onto the floor. 

D’Anna dropped the dildo onto Laura’s lap. “You can have this back.”


End file.
